Mengakulah Sasuke!
by LioLiet
Summary: Sasuke yang secara diam diam menyukai Hinata berpikir bahwa tidak ada yang tahu tentang ini selain dirinya, oh salah besar... sahabatnya, Naruto dan Sakura mengetahui ini! Apa rencana mereka agar Hinata mengetahui bahwa Sasuke menyukainya? *gak pandai buat summary wT Tw* RnR onegaishimasu
1. Chapter 1

"Mengakulah Sasuke!"

Disclaimer: Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: OOC, Typos, AU. Don't like? Don't read.

Happy Reading

Tak ada hal yg membuat Sasuke lebih berdebar-debar selain saat bertatapan dengan Hinata, saat berpapasan dengan Hinata, saat 1 kelompok Conversation pada pelajaran bahasa inggris dgn Hinata hingga Kakashi sampai berulang kali memperbaiki kalimat yang salah diucapkan oleh Sasuke karena tidak konsen, saat...ya saat saat yang menyangkut denagn Hyuuga Hinata membuat sasuke deg degan tidak karuan. Sasuke mengetahui apa yang disukai dan tidak disukai oleh gadis bersurai indigo tersebut, Hinata yang menyukai warna ungu, Hinata yang menyukai kelinci, Hinata yang menyukai es krim rasa vanilla, Hinata yang menyukai film film komedi romantis, Hinata yang memilih anggur daripada melon sebagai buah favoritenya, Hinata yang selalu bersemu dikala berbicara dengan lawan jenis, Hinata yang selalu bicara tergagap dikala gugup (?) Hinata yang lembut dan masih banyak lagi yang Sasuke tahu tentangnya.

Seperti biasa kelas 2-1 di Konoha Gakuen selalu ramai dan gaduh setiap pagi, tapi itu tak lantas membuat Sasuke ternganggu akan aktifitas paginya yang tentu saja menyenangkan bagi dirinya sendiri, berulang kali mata onyx itu menatap intens kepada sekumpulan gadis-gadis yg duduk dikursi paling depan, atau lebih tepatnya Hinata, ya Hinata diantara Ino, Tenten dan Sakura tatapan matanya lebih mengarah kepada gadis Hyuuga tersebut, sesekali juga ia mengalihkan pandangan matanya kearah jendela dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah—ah.. sepertinya Sasuke sedang membayangkan sesuatu yang membuat jantungnya berdebar keras

"Teme"

"..."  
"Heh, Teme"

"..."

"Ternyata.. Kau juga bisa membayangkan sesuatu yang bukan-bukan dengan ketiga gadis itu yaa"

"A-apa yang kau bicarakan Dobe!" Kata-kata Naruto barusan membuatnya reflek berbalik menatap si kuning yang kini sudah duduk disebelahnya

"Ada apa dengan mu Teme? Akhir-akhir ini ku perhatikan kau selalu memperhatikan ketiga gadis itu lalu mengalihkan tatapanmu keluar jendela dengan muka memerah, pasti kau sedang mebayangkan Yang asyik-asyik ya?" Naruto memasang tampang mesum lalu menyeringai kecil yang membuat Sasuke merasa tertangkap basah akan aktifitas yang akhir-akhir ini ditekuninya

"Sial! Ternyata dia memperhatikan ku" Batinnya. Sasuke lupa bahwa dia memiliki sahabat yang cukup kepo seperti Naruto

"Aku benarkan, Teme? Ternyata aku bisa membaca raut wajah orang ya, hahaha"

"Percaya diri sekali kau Dobe"

"Eh? Jadi salah ya?"

"Hn"

"Jadi apa yang kau pikirkan Teme?"

"..." Sasuke tak menjawab, ia malah mengusir Naruto untuk kembali ketempat duduknya karena Kakashi—guru Bahasa Inggris sudah masuk ke kelas tepat jam 8.30, terlambat 30 menit dari waktu masuk kelas yang sebenarnya.

Seperti biasanya perpustakkan Konoha Gakuen selalu sepi pada jam istirahat hanya beberapa siswa yang terlihat membaca disana termasuk Sasuke, sudah beberapa hari ini dia sedang tidak mood untuk bergabung dengan Naruto dan teman lainnya yang sedang asik membahas Game edisi terbaru dari salah satu permainan favorite mereka. Sasuke masih sibuk memilih-milih buku yang ingin dibacanya pada rak paling ujung perpustakaan sampai mata onyx nya menangkap sosok familiar yang akhir-akhir ini selalu memenuhi benaknya

"Hinata.."

_Flashback_

Sore hari yang hujan diakhir musim semi. Sasuke melirik arloji yang melingkar dilengan kirinya, 5.30pm, ia yang baru saja selesai mengikuti ujian susulan Biologi tampaknya sedang bersiap untuk pulang. Ya~ kalau saja 2 hari yang lalu dia tidak sakit mungkin sekarang dia tidak akan menjadi siswa yang pulang paling terakhir. Sasuke berjalan dikoridor sembari mengambil payung lipat yang ada di tasnya, ia melihat ada siswa lain yang masih menunggu hujan reda diteras gedung utama. Ternyata Sasuke bukan menjadi siswa terakhir disekolah ini.

"Lupa bawa payung, hn?"

"I-iya.." Mata lavender itu reflek menoleh kearah Sasuke "Sasuke-Kun"

"Ayo" Sasuke siap menerobos hujan dengan payungnya, ia mengajak Hinata untuk ikut pulang bersama,

"Ano..." Hinata masih berdiri ditempatnya

"Hujan sampai malam. Apa kau tidak lihat ramalan cuaca tadi pagi?"

"Gomen, a-aku tadi pagi terburu-buru. T-tapi.. Arah rumahku dan rumah Sasuke-Kun berlawanan.. aku hanya akan merepotkan Sasuke-Kun.."

" Ck. Sudahlah, ayo" Sasuke tau tak ada yang menjemput Hinata karena Hyuuga Neji kakak sepupu yang overprotektif itu sedang terkapar diranjang rumah sakit sejak sehari yang lalu. Well, dengan segudang kegiatan dan kurang istirahat serta pola makan yang tidak teratur ternyata cukup sukses membuat Neji terserang tifus.

"A-arigatou.."

Hinata menjajarkan langkah kakinya dengan Sasuke, hujan yang cukup deras membuat pakaian mereka sedikit basah terkena tempias air hujan yang jatuh melalui tepian payung. Sunyi, tidak ada obrolan diantara mereka, hanya suara pantulan air hujan yang mengiringi langkah kaki keduanya

.

.

"Arigatou Sasuke-Kun, a-ano.. M-maukah kau m-mampir sebentar u-untuk minum t-teh..? B-bajumu basah.." Ujar Hinata ketika sudah sampai didepan rumahnya, Hinata memainkan kedua ujung telunjuknya, gugup. Ia ingin berterimakasih pada Sasuke yang sudah repot repot mengantarnya.

"Mungkin lain kali saja" Sasuke ingin segara sampai dirumah oleh karena itu ia menolak ajakan Hinata.

"Um..begitu ya.. t-tapi m-maukah S-Sasuke-Kun mengunggu s-sebentar?"

"Hn"

Hinata segera berlari kecil menghindari hujan dan memasuki rumahnya, lalu tak lama kemudian ia keluar dengan payung ungu muda bercorak ditangan kirinya dan botol air minum ditangan kanannya

"I-ini untuk S-Sasuke-Kun, teh jahe. B-bisa menghangatkan t-tubuh, S-Sasuke-Kun baru s-sembuh s-sakit.. J-jadi a-aku tidak m-mau Sasuke-Kun s-sakit lagi"

Sasuke tak langsung mengambil botol yang disodorkan oleh Hinata, ia menatap gadis itu sebentar hingga yang ditatap menundukkan kepala dengan wajah memerah.

"Arigatou.. Ja." Masih dengan wajah datarnya Sasuke meraih botol berisi teh jahe tersebut, kemudian berlalu.

Hinata masih memandangi Sasuke yang berjalan menjauh, tanpa ia ketahui Sasuke sedang tersenyum simpul memandang teh jahe pemberiannya.

.

.

End of flashback

Bel berbunyi 3 kali tanda usainya kegiatan belajar mengajar di Konoha Gakuen. Terlihat dikoridor kelas 2-1 Naruto dan Sakura berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah untuk pulang bersama.

"Ne sakura-Chan, apa kau merasa aneh dengan sikap Sasuke akhir akhir ini?" Naruto membuka percakapan

"Maksudmu? Aneh bagaimana? Dia aneh jika ikut ikut bertingkah bodoh sepertimu Naruto"

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya tidak terima dengan perkataan Sakura

"Sepertinya Lee benar benar menyita perhatian mu, Sakura-Chan" Perkataannya barusan membuat Naruto sukses dihadiahi bogem mentah oleh Sakura

"Itaiiiiiii Sakura-Chan" Naruto memegangi kepalanya, bogem Sakura hampir membuatnya gegar otak ringan

"Jangan bicara sembarangan jika kau masih peduli dengan kepalamu Naruto!" Sakura menggeram dengan tangan yang masih terkepal. Ia paling tidak suka kalau Naruto menyangkut pautkannya dengan si Alis tebal yang selalu bersemangat itu. "Tokorode.. Sasuke kemana ya?" Mood Sakura kembali seperti semula kalau dia sudah mengingat Sasuke. Mereka bertiga selalu pulang bersama karena letak rumah yang bersebelahan satu sama lain.

"Haah entahlah, akhir akhir ini dia seperti sedang memiliki kesibukan sendiri, aku saja tidak bersamanya sejak jam istirahat tadi" Naruto masih mengusap usap kepalanya yang sedikit benjol

"Sou ka.." Sakura mengangguk anggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti "Dia sedikit terlihat aneh, bukankah sudah beberapa hari terakhir ini Sasuke tidak bergabung bersama kalian saat jam istirahat?" lanjut Sakura, sepertinya ia mulai menyadari apa yang dikatakan Naruto tentang Sasuke

"Ne Sakura-Chan, aku kan sudah bilang tadi, tapi kau malah menjitakku" Gerutu Naruto

"Tch! Siapa suruh kau menyangkut pautkan aku dengan si Alis tebal itu!"

"Habisnya kau bilang aku bodoh sih"

"Kalau kau memang bodoh Naruto!" Sakura tetap bersikeras mengatai teman kuningnya itu bodoh walaupun kemarin baru saja Naruto mendapatkan nilai tertinggi dikelas untuk pertama kalinya pada mata pelajaran Biologi—terdengar mustahil memang, tapi Kerja keras Naruto—les private setiap hari dengan Orochimaru-Sensei tidak sia sia, tentunya ada faktor lain dibalik itu, Minato menjanjikan akan membelikannya playstation 4 jika dia mendapatkan nilai sempurna pada mata pelajaran biologi mengingat saat kenaikan kelas kemarin nilai Biologinya dibawah standar ketuntasan.

Back to story

"Aa! Bukankah itu Sasuke?!" Naruto melihat Sasuke saat mereka melewati gerbang sekolah

"Eh? Kenapa dia kearah sana? Seharusnya kan dia lewat sini" Sakura menunjuk jalan yang biasa mereka lalui untuk pulang, arah timur.

"Kiba, Lee, Hinata, Shino..."

"Kenapa kau malah menghitung nama nama teman sekelas, heh?" Sakura tidak mengerti

" Aku lagi mengingat ingat teman kita yang selalu pulang lewat sana" Naruto menunjuk jalan yang sedang dilewati Sasuke, arah barat. Berlawanan dari arah jalan pulang mereka bertiga "Apa Sasuke akan kerumah Kiba? Atau Shino? Atau Lee? Atau Hinata? Tapi buat apa?" Lanjut Naruto

"Mungkin dia punya urusan lain, kita ikuti saja dia"

"Waah... Ayo! Sepertinya aku akan menjadi detektif" Serunya bersemangat

"Jangan berisik bodoh" Sakura menarik tangan Naruto untuk mengikutinya segera.

Sasuke tak tau hal apa yang membuatnya melakukan hal ini—mengikuti Hinata saat pulang sekolah tanpa sepengetahuan gadis itu. Sasuke berpikir bahwa ia ingin memastikan Hinata sampai dirumah dengan selamat—melihat cara berjalan Hinata yang terlihat sedikit tidak seimbang—oh sejak kapan Sasuke menjadi manusia yg sangat peduli dengan orang lain. Bukan, bukan ingin memastikan keadaan Hinata, tapi ia ingin jalan jalan sesekali melewati arah yang berlawanan dengan rumahnya, hmm pergolakan batin Sasuke, sepertinya ia tidak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa ia memang sengaja mengikuti gadis Hyuuga tersebut.

Disisi lain, Hinata berjalan sendirian dengan tangan yang mendekap erat buku buku—Hinata gila membaca, setiap hari ia meminjam beberapa buku dari perpustakaan. Pikirannya melayang entah kemana, Ia tidak terlalu meperhatikan sekitarnya.

"BRUUK" Hinata dengan sukses jatuh berlutut setelah menabrak tong—tempat sampah besar didepannya. Hinata meringis kesakitan, buku bukunya berserakan.

Sasuke yang melihat itu buru buru menghampiri Hinata

"Daijoubu?" Tanya nya dengan nada sedikt cemas, walaupun sebenarnya Sasuke khawatir tapi ia tidak bisa berekspresi seperti orang khawatir—sedikit gengsi adalah pemicunya, Lalu ia membantu Hinata berdiri

"Daijoubu desu. Arigatou. Eh?" Hinata sedikit kaget setelah mengetahui siapa yang membantunya berdiri "S-Sasuke-Kun..? K-kenapa?" Hinata tergagap

"Kau harus hati hati lain kali. Jangan tidur sambil berjalan" Sasuke menyerahkan buku buku yang berserakan kepada Hinata sambil berbicara asal asalan tapi penuh nada sindiran.

"G-gomen ne.." Hinata malah meminta maaf "Harusnya aku melihat ada tong sebesar itu.." Lanjutnya

"Tanganmu berdarah" Sasuke mengeluarkan sapu tangannya, lalu meraih lengan Hinata dan membebat luka itu dengan saputangan setelah terlebih dahulu dibersihkan darahnya.

"A-arigatou S-Sasuke-Kun.. A-aku m-merepotkan mu" Hinata tergagap, wajahnya bersemu merah

"Hn" Sasuke mulai berjalan, Hinata mengikutinya

"Et..to... S-Sasuke-Kun k-kenapa p-pulang lewat a-arah s-sini?" Hinata bertanya hati hati takut menyinggung Sasuke

Sasuke mematung, ia lupa kalau tadi ia hanya mengikuti Hinata

"Aku ingin jalan jalan" jawab Sasuke. Wajah stoicnya menyembunyikan aura gugup yang mulai merambat. "Alasan apa itu" Rutuknya dalam hati, ia merasa tak menemukan alasan yang bagus

"Ooh.. a-aku kira S-Ssuke-kun ingin kerumah Shino-Kun.."

Sasuke tak menjawab—degup jantungnya meningkat drastis hingga ia tidak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah kata.

"Kerumah Shino? Ngapain?" Ia hanya bisa membalas pertanyaan Hinata dalam hati. Hinata yang seolah maklum akan sikap Sasuke yang terkenal cuek hanya mengikutinya berjalan. Untuk kedua kalinya mereka pulang bersama.

" Hei naruto, kau lihat bagaimana Sasuke tadi saat menolong Hinata?" Sakura bebisik bisik pada Naruto, mereka masih mengikuti sasuke yang kini berjalan sendiri setelah melewati rumah Hinata

"Hm.. aku lihat. Walaupun Sasuke terlihat datar tapi sebenarnya dia khawatir dengan Hinata"

"Ya aku setuju. Sasuke tidak biasanya seperti itu terhadap perempuan kan—kau tau sendiri mungkin Cuma aku perempuan yang dekat dengan nya itupun karena kita bersahabat dari kecil" Sakura masih berbisik bisik, takut suara obrolannya dengan Naruto didengar oleh lelaki berambut raven tersebut. mereka masih menjaga jarak beberapa meter dibelakang Sasuke.

"Sasuke memiliki perasaan khusus kepada Hinata. Ya itu!" Naruto menarik kesimpulan

"Sasuke menyukai Hinata? Begitu?"

"Ya! Karena akhir akhir ini dia agak berbeda, aku tak sengaja memperhatikannya. Kau tau Sakura-Chan, Tadi pagi aku memergokinya sedang memperhatikan kalian, Kau, Ino, Hinata dan Tenten, tak lama kemudian wajahnya memerah. Kemarin juga seperti itu" Naruto menceritakan keanehan Sasuke yang dimaksudnya.

"Maksudmu, dia memperhatikan hinata diantara kami berempat?"

Naruto mengangguk "Lalu Sasuke sekarang lebih memilih perpustakaan daripada berkumpul dengan kami saat jam istirahat. Kau tau kan kalau Hinata kutu buku dan sering menghabiskan waktunya diperpustakkan sekolah?" Naruto masih memaparkan hasil penelitian tidak resminya tentang sasuke.

Sakura menyimak perkataan naruto sambil sesekali melirik sasuke yang ada didepannya

" Dan sekarang Sasuke sengaja mengikuti hinata pulang...hmm ya..ya aku mengerti" Gadis berambut pink tersebut mengangguk anggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju dengan Naruto.

"Hihihi ternyata tipe gadis yang disukai Teme itu seperti Hinata-Chan" Naruto terkikik geli

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan seandainya mereka berpacaran, akankah lebih hening dari kuburan? Mengingat mereka adalah sama sama makhluk pendiam" Sakura menggumam pelan.

"Hmpftthh. Sakura-Chan... hahaa" Naruto tertawa tertahan

"Hei! Lihat itu" Sakura menunjuk Sasuke yang memasuki toko pernak pernik, yang membuat Naruto menghentikan tawanya.

**Bersambung...**

**A/N**Seorang Newbie dalam fandom Naruto yang sedang mencoba menghasilkan fiksi fiksi yang layak untuk dibaca, mohon bimbingannya ya Minna-San.. Maaf kalau masih jelek dan gak beraturan. Big thanks untuk Zocchsan yang penuh kesabaran udah ngbantuin aku. aku yang dulunya gak tau cara publish cerita di akun ini sekarang jadi tau :) makasih ya zo :))

RnR please ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

"Mengakulah Sasuke!" Chapter2

Disclaimer: Naruto punya **Masashi Kishimoto**

Warning: OOC, Typos, AU. Don't like? Don't read.

Happy Reading

Sasuke memandangi bingkisan kecil bewarna ungu muda didepannya. Tadi siang setelah mengantar hinata pulang sasuke tak sengaja melewati toko pernak pernik didaerah itu dan memasukinya. Ia tidak tau apa yang merasuki pikirannya hingga keluar dari toko tersebut dengan membawa bingkisan kecil berisi jam weker berbentuk kepala kelinci yang imut—berharap akan diletakkan dimeja belajar sang gadis. Sasuke ingin memberikannya kepada hinata tapi ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya. Sasuke masih berpikir, terlalu fokus hingga ia tak menyadari Itachi yang mengintip—atau lebih tepatnya memeperhatikan Sasuke dari sela sela pintu kamarnya yang tidak terkunci.

.

.

.

Sasuke menjadi orang pertama yang muncul diruang makan, menurut rencana, hari ini ia akan memberikan kado yang telah dibelinya untuk Hinata, tapi setelah tidak menemukan satu cara pun yang pas untuk memberikan langsung Sasuke akhirnya memutuskan untuk menaruh kado itu secara diam diam dimeja Hinata, tentunya ia harus datang kesekolah sepagi mungkin agar tidak ada yang melihatnya.

Sasuke sedang menyeruput teh saat Itachi bergabung dengannya. Sasuke meliriknya sebentar, merasa heran. Itachi yang biasanya selalu turun lewat pukul 7.00—orang paling terakhir sarapan, kini duduk ini denganya dimeja makan.

"pastilah hal yang penting jika itu membuatmu turun sepagi ini" Sasuke berujar tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya

"Hmm.. semua yang menyangkut adikku adalah hal penting" Itachi menarik kursi lalu mendudukinya. Sasuke menoleh kearah lelaki berkuncir itu sebentar, menatapnya seolah meminta penjelasan dari kata kata itachi barusan—dia tidak mengerti. "Pastinya ada hal penting juga kalau pagi pagi begini kau sudah menyelesaikan sarapanmu" Lanjut Itachi

Sasuke tak menjawab, ia masih tak mengerti dengan 'hal penting' yang dimaksud sang kakak kepadanya.

"Hai..hai.. Langsung saja, siapa gadis yang kau sukai itu?" Tanya Itachi to the point setelah melihat raut wajah adiknya yang seolah menunjukkan Aku-tidak-mengerti-apa-yang-kau-bicarakan-itu

"Uhuukk!" Sasuke menyemburkan teh yang ia minum ketika Itachi menyelesaikan pertanyaannya. Itachi terkikik geli.

"D-dari mana kau tau?!" Sasuke menatap kakaknya tidak percaya.

"Kau harus menutup pintu kamarmu dengan benar jika ingin privasimu aman. Hahaaha. Tapi tidak apa, hanya aku yang melihat kau tersenyum senyum memandang kado ungu itu"

Dengan wajah syok, Sasuke buru buru bangun dari kursinya dan siap siap pergi sekolah, ia tidak mau Itachi bertanya lebih lanjut tentang hal itu—Sasuke malu, padahal dalam bayangannya, ia ingin memperkenalkan Hinata pada keluarganya saat mereka sudah resmi berpacaran—mengingat ia belum pernah menjalin hubungan spesial dengan seorang gadis pun. Tapi sepertinya itu tidak akan pernah terjadi karena Itachi sudah mengetahui hal itu lebih dahulu.

"Hei Otoutou, bersihkan dulu noda teh dibajumu sebelum berangkat sekolah, bisa bisa gadis yang kau sukai berpikir kalau kau itu mempunyai kebiasaan makan seperti anak TK" Itachi tersenyum senyum melihat tingkah adiknya. Sasuke segera menyambar napkin disebelah piringnya dan membersihkan sisa sisa noda teh sambil berjalan, setelah itu ia melemparkan napkin itu kesembarang tempat, melihat itu, Mikoto yang kebetulan sedang duduk diruang keluarga menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

Ponsel Sakura berdering saat ia sedang bersiap turun untuk sarapan.

"Moshi moshi" Jawabnya

"Ohayou! Sakura, bisakah kau pergi sekolah sekarang? Sasuke sudah pergi duluan, jadi aku minta tolong padamu untuk mengikutinya, pasti ada hal yang ingin dia lakukan" Tanpa ba bi bu Itachi langsung kepokok permasalan

"H-hai. Aku akan mengikutinya" Sakura yang sedikit kaget segera menyetujui permintaan Itachi

"aaa! Nanti sepulang sekolah aku akan menraktirmu makan siang ya! kau pasti sekarang belum sarapan kan? Gomen ne merepotkan mu"

"Daijoubu Itachi-Nii" Jawab sakura. Saat ia mengintip melalui jendela kamar, Sasuke tepat melewati depan rumahnya

"Ah syukurlah kalau begitu, Ja. Ki o tsukete kudasai" Itachi mematikan sambungan teleponnya. Entah kenapa kali ini ia merasa harus mencampuri urusan adik semata wayangnya.

.

.

.

Sakura yang duduk meringkuk dibalik meja paling belakang segera menundukkan kepalanya lebih dalam lagi saat seseorang memasuki kelas. Ia melihat Sasuke berhenti dimeja sahabatnya itu lalu melihat kekanan dan kekiri untuk memastikan tidak ada orang didalam kelas selain dia kemudian meletakkan sebuah bingkisan ditempat duduk Hinata. Setelah itu Sasuke segera berjalan keluar dengan langkah tergesa tanpa meletakkan tasnya terlebih dahulu. Keadaaan kelas kembali sepi, Setelah dirasa aman, Sakura keluar dari persembunyiannya dan menuju meja Hinata untuk melihat bingkisan yang diletakkan Sasuke, lalu ia mengeluarkan ponsel dan mengetik sebuah nomor kontak. Terdengar nada sambung 2 kali

"Halo, Itachi-Nii.. Sasuke meletakkan begitu saja bingkisannya dimeja Hinata, hahaa kurasa dia tidak berani memberikanya secara langsung" Sakura berbicara dengan Itachi lewat telepon.

"hmm, dia terlalu malu untuk menyatakan perasaannya. Bagaimana dia bisa punya pacar.. Sakura-chan, aku minta bantuan mu dan Naruto ya. sekali ini tidak apa jika kalian ikut campur urusan Sasuke. Buat dia bisa berpacaran dengan gadis yang dia suka itu, siapa namanya... ah Hinata. Nanti kalian akan kutraktir makan ramen sepuasnya.."

"Naruto beruntung sekali kalau hadiah dari Itachi-Nii makan ramen sepuasnya" Sakura menggerutu.

"Haahahahahaa. Aku akan traktir dimana saja tempat yang kalian mau, Sakura-Chan" Itachi tertawa terbahak, dibanding adiknya sendiri, Sakura atau Naruto selalu bisa membuatnya tertawa. Tapi walaupun begitu Sasuke lah yang paling ia sayangi.

"Nah, itu lebih bagus. Akan kukabari lagi jika ada informasi selanjutnya.. Ja Itachi-Nii."

"Ja. Mata ne" Itachi menekan tombol merah untuk memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

Sakura berjalan menuju tempat duduknya, keadaan kelas yang masih sepi membuatnya memiliki waktu untuk mengulas kembali pelajaran kimia yang akan dipelajari hari ini. Sesekali ia mengecek ponselnya—jikalau ada pesan masuk dari Naruto. Hari ini Sakura tidak berangkat bersama Naruto karena mendapat mandat dadakan dari Itachi.

"Yo Sakura-chan!" Terlihat si Rambut Durian memasuki kelas

"Kau lama sekali. Dasar pemalas" Sakura menutup buku Kimianya dan mulai berbincang dengan Naruto.

"Hei hei.. padahal ini hari tercepat aku datang kesekolah, minimal beri aku selamat" ucap Naruto sambil berjalan kearah Sakura. Mendengar kata kata teman kuningnya itu, Sakura hanya bisa mendengus.

"Hei, tadi Itachi-Nii telepon, kita harus membantu Sasuke" Sakura menyampaikan hasil dari percakapannya dengan Itachi

"Membantu Sasuke? Mendapatkan Hinata maksudmu?"

"Un! Lihat lah Sasuke, walaupun banyak perempuan yang menyatakan cinta padanya, tapi itu tidak membuat dia berani megatakan perasaannya kepada Hinata. Contohnya itu" Sakura menunjuk bingkisan yang terletak diatas meja Hinata, Naruto mengangguk angguk, ia tahu kalau itu dari Sasuke. Warna dan bentuk bingkisannya sama dengan yang naruto lihat semalam saat Sasuke keluar dari toko pernak pernik itu.

"Hai..Hai.. aku mengerti sekarang, dia datang pagi pagi hanya karena ingin meletakkan itu saja, dasar Teme... apa kau sudah ada rencana, Sakura-Chan?"

"Hmm untuk sekarang kita ikuti saja dulu perkembangannya, kalau tidak ada kemajuan sampai liburan musim panas minggu depan, baru kita susun rencana. Bagaimana?" Sakura menjelaskan rencananya yang sudah ia pikirkan tadi, meminta persetujuan Naruto.

"Aku serahkan padamu Sakura-Chan, beritahu saja apa hal yang harus aku lakukan."

Sakura menjentikkan jarinya tanda setuju.

"aaa ngomong ngomong dimana Sasuke?"

"Wakaranai. Mungkin diperpustakaan."

.

.

.

Benar kata Sakura, Sasuke sedang berada diperpustakaan, terlihat disana lelaki berambut raven tersebut sedang membaca novel Sherlock Holmes yang akhir akhir ini menjadi bacaan favorite nya. Berterimakasihlah pada Hinata, yang membuat dia memasuki perpustakaan dan menemukan fiksi sebagus ini. Sudah sekitar setengah jam Sasuke disana, ia kembali melirik arlojinya, 20 menit lagi bell akan berbunyi, sepertinya ia harus segera bersiap meninggalkan perpustakaan, tapi entah kenapa dirinya begitu enggan untuk keluar dari tempat ini, Sasuke belum siap, sangat belum siap untuk melihat Hinata pagi ini, dadanya bergemuruh. Oh jangan tanyakan kenapa, bingkisan yang ia letakkan diatas meja Hinata lah penyebabnya. Well ini adalah salah satu fakta yang terungkap dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke, selama ini sosoknya dikenal begitu misterius, cool dan selalu membuat para gadis terpesona, ternyata memiliki sifat pemalu yang tergolong akut terhadap gadis yang dia sukai.

Sasuke akhirnya sampai depan dikelas setelah melewati koridor panjang sekolah yang menghubungkan antara perpustakaan dan kelasnya, selama perjalanan, ia banyak mendapatkan ucapan selamat pagi dari para fan girlsnya yang tidak bosan bosan menyapa lelaki tersebut setiap pagi. Mata onyxnya memperhatikan keadaan sekitar, tertangkap olehnya, Sakura dan Naruto sedang berbincang bincang ditempat duduk Sakura. Ia kembali mengedarkan pandangannya, kali ini matanya menangkap sosok Hinata yang sedang serius membaca buku. Sasuke memasuki kelasnya, melewati hinata yang duduk paling depan, dadanya kembali bergemuruh ia bertanya tanya dalam hati, apakah Hinata telah menerima kado darinya? Ya... walaupun Hinata takkan tau kalau itu dari Sasuke, Tapi kenapa dia tenang tenang saja? Tidak seperti perempuan yang lain jika mendapat kado misterius pasti akan meceritakan dengan heboh kepada teman temannya.

"Hei Teme! Darimana saja kau? Kenapa baru datang?" Naruto yang menyadari kehadiran Sasuke segara melambaikan tangan—isyarat agar mendekat kearahnya

Sasuke menarik kursi duduknya yang tepat dibelakang Sakura—deretan ke 4 dari depan, ia tak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, otaknya masih mencari cari alasan yang tepat, fakta lainnya dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke, ia tidak terlalu pandai beralasan dan berkata bohong.

"Tadi saat kami menjemputmu, ibumu bilang kau sudah berangkat, tapi kenapa kau baru tiba disekolah sekarang?" Sakura ikut bertanya dengan sedikit berbohong. Tangannya menyikut Naruto yang duduk disampingnya. Naruto mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Aku ada urusan disuatu tempat" Lagi lagi Sasuke tidak menemukan jawaban yang pas. Sakura dan Naruto menatapnya dengan pandangan yang susah diartikan, membuatnya sedikit tersudut. Tapi untunglah, keadaan yang menurutnya tidak menguntungkan itu berakhir saat Iruka-Sensei masuk kekelas. Dan pelajaran Kimia pun dimulai.

.

.

.

Besok adalah hari terakhir sekolah sebelum liburan musin panas dimulai. Naruto dan Sakura yang sedang duduk dikedai Ramen Pak Teuchi terlihat gusar. Mereka sedang memikirkan gimana caranya agar Sasuke menyatakan perasaannya pada Hinata. Keduanya tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa Sasuke melakukan hal hal ajaib selama hampir seminggu ini secara tidak sengaja, well hal hal ajaib yang dikatakan disini maksudnya biasa saja jika dilakukan murid lainnya, tetapi tidak biasa jika dilakukan oleh Sasuke yang-kalian-tau-sendiri-betapa-cool-dan-cueknya-di a, sehingga jarang melakukan hal hal bodoh

Seperti kejadian 4 hari yang lalu saat pelajaran olahraga...

Sasuke sedang mengoper bola saat Hinata dan Tenten melewati lapangan basket menuju ruang ganti, walaupun pelajaran olahraga sudah berakhir lima menit yang lalu, tapi beberapa siswa masih terlihat asik bermain basket tanpa menghiraukan jam istirahat yang baru dimulai. Saat itu Sasuke hendak memasukkan bola yang dipegangnya ke ring, tetapi matanya tanpa sengaja menangkap sosok Hinata yang menurutnya sedikit—ehem—seksi saat mengenakan seragam olahraga karena kaos yang dipakai gadis itu membuat dadanya terlihat—ehem—besar. Sasuke baru memperhatikannya sekarang. Sambil menatap Hinata Sasuke melemparkan bola ditangannya dengan jarak 2 meter dari ring dan masuk, teman teman satu timnya bersorak, Sasuke tak menghiraukan, ia masih menatap Hinata yang berjalan menjauh. Dan tiba tiba saja..

BUAGH!

NGIINGGG!

Sebuah bola dengan indahnya mendarat diwajah mulus Sasuke, membuatnya terhuyung dan jatuh terduduk.

"Haaahahahahahaaahahaaa" Naruto dan Kiba yang merupakan tim lawan tertawa terbahak bahak. Sasuke hanya bisa melemparkan death glare terbaiknya kepada mereka.

"Bagaimana kau ini, menangkap bola yang ku oper saja tidak bisa" Neji menghampiri Sasuke yang masih memegang kepalanya. Efek sengatan bola itu membuat kepala Sasuke terasa berputar disertai dengingan ditelinganya. Sasuke mendeath glare Neji. "Gomen, Gomen. Lain kali jika tidak fokus, jangan bermain basket" Neji membantunya berdiri. Dan Sasuke pun meninggalkan lapangan basket, berjalan menuju kelas.

Sakura yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka, hanya bisa geleng gelang kepala, betapa tidak ia sangka, ternyata Hinata membawa pengaruh yang cukup besar pada sahabatnya yang terkenal cuek itu.

**Bersambung**

**TerimakasiH** yang sebesar besarnya bagi yang sudah membaca gaje punya saya ini *bow*

Terimakasih juga kepada Cecil Hime, Kaoru Mouri, , dan .1 yang sudah menyempatkan waktunya untuk mereview fic ini. terimakasih! mohon bantuannya ya :)


	3. Chapter 3

Mengakulah Sasuke! Chapter 3

Warning: OOC, typos, AU, dll

Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Don't like Don't read

happy reading ^_^

Usai makan Ramen, Naruto dan Sakura berjalan melewati jalan setapak diatas lapangan bola yang menuju arah kerumah mereka. Senja perlahan lahan mulai menyelimuti bumi sehingga langit musim panas yang tadinya amat cerah berangsur angsur memerah, menandakan Sang Surya akan segera kembali keperaduan. Tiada percakapan yang terjadi diantara keduanya, mereka masih terlihat gusar karena memikirkan Sasuke. Hey, betapa mulianya sahabatmu ini Sasuke. Sebenarnya tidak seratus persen mulia sih, karena mereka juga menantikan traktiran dari Itachi jika misi ini berhasil.

Masih tentang hal hal ajaib dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang lagi jatuh cinta. Naruto kembali mengingat ingat kejadian 2 hari yang lalu antara dirinya dan Sasuke.

_Flashback_

Saat itu para siswi dikelas termasuk Sakura, Tenten, Ino dan Hinata sedang mengobrol asyik mengenai rencana mereka untuk liburan musim panas tahun ini. Sakura yang sejak tadi mendominasi obrolan, mengusulkan untuk pergi kepantai dihari pertama libur sekolah. Hinata dan kedua teman lainnya mengangguk tanda setuju, mereka—Ino dan Tenten tepatnya juga mengusulkan untuk belanja bersama membeli pakaian renang yang akan dipakai saat kepantai nanti.

Tanpa gadis gadis itu sadari, Lee, Kiba dan Chouji yang duduk tak jauh dibelakang menguping pembicaraan mereka tentang pakaian renang. Ketiganya tampak kasak kusuk membayangkan para gadis tersebut apabila mereka sedang mengenakan swimsuit.

"Bikini..? waaah pemadangan yang sangat indah akan menanti kita dipantai!" Kiba mengusap usap hidungnya yang memerah

"apalagi jika Ino dan Hinata juga memakainya... Ah aku tak sanggup membayangkannya" Lee menggoyang goyangkan tempat duduknya dengan heboh. Chouji yang mendengarkan sambil menikmati keripik kentang tidak terpengaruh dengan ulah kedua temannya yang sedikit pervert itu. Ia hanya sedikit mendecih saat bangku Lee menyenggolnya dua kali.

"Ya benar! Dibalik seragamnya itu Hinata menyimpan banyak kelebihan!" Entah apa yang dimaksud Kiba dengan 'kelebihan' itu. Tapi yang jelas, Sasuke yang saat ini sedang duduk dibangkunya tak sengaja mendengar perkataan Kiba barusan. Perlahan lahan ia tolehkan kepalanya kearah depan kelas dimana gadis yang dimaksud sedang duduk bersama teman temannya. Hinata menguncir rambutnya dengan pita bewarna putih hari ini, itulah pemandangan pertama yang Sasuke tangkap, lalu pandangannya pelan pelan turun kearah bibir.. dagu.. leher.. kemudian... Dada...

'oh shit kenapa mataku tak bisa beralih dari bagian itu!' Sasuke memaki dirinya sendiri. Ia membuang pandangnnya kearah jendela dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah. Tanpa dia sadari Naruto (lagi lagi) memperhatikannya dari seberang tempat duduk Sasuke.

Seolah ada yang menggerakkan kepalanya, Sasuke kembali menatap sekumpulan gadis gadis tersebut. Onyx tajamnya masih berkutat dengan 'bagian' hinata yang mempunyai banyak 'kelebihan' dibalik seragam sekolahnya itu. 'Tidak! tidak! Kau tidak boleh menatapnya terus Sasuke!' pemuda jangkung tersebut kembali mengingatkan dirinya.

"Apa kau sedang membandingkan ukuran Hinata dengan ukuran Sakura?" Tanya sebuah suara yang amat sangat Sasuke kenal. Lalu pemilik suara tersebut memutar kursi didepannya dan duduk berhadapan dengan Sasuke

"..." Sasuke tidak menjawab, ia terlalu fokus dengan objek yang dipandangnya. Dan ia juga melirik kearah sakura yang tepat disebelah Hinata. Ngg.. sebenarnya Sasuke bukanlah tipe cowok pervert, tapi karena mendengar kata 'membandingkan' mau tak mau dia bandingkan juga.

"Sakura akan mematahkan tulang tulangmu jika kau ketahuan sedang membanding bandingkan ukurannya dengan ukuran Hinata.." Lanjut Naruto.

"hn.."

Hening..

Hening.. Hening..

"HEEEEE? A-apa yang kau lakukan disini baka Dobe?!" Sasuke terkejut bukan main. Ia nyaris terjungkal dari bangkunya. Well jarang jarang melihat Sasuke seperti itu sehingga murid murid dikelas langsung memperhatikannya. Sasuke tidak perduli, ia malah mendeath glare teman teman yang menatapnya satu persatu hingga mereka mengalihkan pandangannya karena... takut? Oh tidak Sasuke itu tampan, bukan mengerikan.

Hal itu mebuat Naruto cekikikan. Si dobe memegangi perutnya karena tidak tahan.

"Tidak lucu" Sasuke yang terganggu karena menjadi bahan tertawaan hanya bisa berkata singkat sambil mendeath glare teman kuningnya itu agar berhenti tertawa.

"Bagiku ini saaaaaaangat lucu! Hahahah" Naruto masih tertawa, tidak peduli Sasuke memelototinya.

"Sebenarnya apa masalah mu hah? Kenapa kau selalu mengagetkanku?" Sasuke bertanya malas. Dia tidak sadar kalau selama ini gerak geriknya diperhatikan oleh Naruto dan Sakura. Well kali ini Narutolah yang memperhatikannya.

"Harusnya itu menjadi pertanyaanku, Teme. Apa kau ada masalah? Akhir akhir ini aku sering memergokimu melamun." Naruto mencoba mengorek informasi dari Sasuke.

"Aku baik baik saja. Itu hanya perasaanmu Naruto" Sasuke mengelak dari Naruto yang menatapnya.

"Hmm ya. mungkin ini hanya perasaanku saja"

_Flashback off_

Mengingat kejadian itu, Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas dalam dalam dan melanjutkan langkahnya. Betapa keras kepalanya Sasuke.

.

.

.

Matahari musim panas yang membakar tak menyurutkan semangat Naruto, Kiba, Lee dan Neji untuk bermain voli pantai. Dengan serunya mereka berusaha memukul bola melewati atas jaring agar memasuki di daerah lawan untuk mendapatkan skor. Ditempat lain, tampak Shikamaru sedang tidur tiduran dibawah rindangnya pohon kelapa dengan Chouji disebelahnya yang selalu asik dengan snack favorite nya. Terlihat juga dibibir pantai Sakura, Tenten dan Ino sedang bermain main air, sesekali mereka menyoraki teman teman mereka yang sedang bermain voli. Suasana pantai begitu riuh, tapi hal itu tak langsung membuat Sasuke mengikuti kegiatan bermain seperti yang dilakukan kawan kawannya. Ia hanya memperhatikan dari tenda tenda bersantai ditepi pantai sambil sesekali meneruput es kelapa muda yang ia pesan.

Kemarin, Naruto dan Sakura mengajak Sasuke untuk ikut pergi kepantai bersama teman sekelas. Sebenarnya Sasuke ingin menolak karena ia ingin beristirahat barang sehari sebelum benar benar melakukan kegiatan diliburan musim panas kali ini. Tapi karena ia tau Hinata juga ikut, akhirnya Sasuke mengiyakan ajakan tersebut.

"Sasuke-Kun, k-kenapa t-tidak ikut bermain b-bersama m-mereka?" Tanya sebuah suara. Lembut dan merdu

"Aku sedang malas." Sasuke menjawab singkat. "Kenapa kau juga tidak bergabung dengan Sakura dan lainnya" Sasuke bertanya balik pada Hinata, gadis yang menyapanya tadi.

"A-aku j-juga s-sedang m-alas.. L-lagipula p-panasnya t-terlalu t-terik. Neji-nii t-tidak m-mengijinkanku u-untuk b-berpanas panasan.."

"Hn... duduklah" Sasuke menawarkan tempat duduk pada Hinata yang sedari tadi berdiri didepannya.

"T-terimakasih.." Hinata menarik kursi didepan Sasuke.

Sasuke kembali mengingat kejadian semalam dimana dirinya sedang membayangkan Hinata mengenakan Bikini saat dipantai. ternyata bayangannya salah. Hinata tidak mengenakan bikini sama sekali. Gadis itu hanya mengenakan kaus tanpa lengan bewarna ungu muda dan celana pendek selutut. Sasuke menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya menepis hal itu dari pikirannya.

"Sasuke-kun k-kenapa? S-sakit ya?" Hinata bertanya khawatir melihat Sasuke yang tampak sedikit aneh didepannya.

"Aku tidak apa apa" Sasuke kembali bersikap cool

"ohh.. S-syukurlah. ng-ngomong ngomong a-apakah S-sasuke-Kun s-suka m-makanan p-edas?"

Diluar Dugaan, Hinata bertanya tentang selera makanan Sasuke.

"Suka" Sasuke menjawab mantap. Padahal ia sangat tidak suka dengan makanan pedas. Tapi dirinya berpikir kalau Hinata akan mengajaknya makan bersama jika memiliki selera makanan yang sama. Sasuke tau betul Hinata sangat mencintai makanan pedas.

"Yokatta.." Hinata tersenyum "T-tadi pagi a-aku memasak m-makanan yang s-sedikit p-pedas untuk m-makan s-siang dipantai. M-maukah S-sasuke-Kun m-makan bersama?" Lanjutnya dengan wajah yang merona.

Sasuke menarik sedikit ujung bibirnya. Tepat sekali seperti apa yang ia bayangkan.

"Hn"

"B-baiklah t-tunggu s-sebentar"

.

.

.

Sudah kelima kalinya Sasuke menenggak segelas air putih dingin. Tapi mulut dan tenggorokannya masih terasa panas. Yakisoba dengan saus pedas tadilah penyebabnya.

"G-gomen... H-hontouni g-gomen.. Sasuke-Kun... Aku t-tidak t-tau k-kalau m-masakanku sangat p-pedas..." Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. Ia merasa bersalah.

Sasuke masih sibuk melesakkan air putih dingin itu kemulutnya.

"Hei hei... hindarilah minuman dingin jika kepedasan, itu tak membantu sama sekali. Minum ini" Sakura menyodorkan secangkir teh manis hangat.

Sasuke menoleh kearah Sakura sebentar. Ia sedikit kaget melihat Naruto dan Sakura sudah berdiri didepannya. Padahal terakhir kali Sasuke lihat mereka sedang membangun istana pasir setelah bermain voli pantai.

"Kau kenapa melihat kami seperti itu?" ujar Naruto "Yasudah kalau tidak mau minum ini. Biarkan saja perutmu kembung"

"Ck" Sasuke mengambil teh hangat ditangan Sakura lalu meminumnya. Terasa pedas bercampur panas ketika teh memasuki mulut dan tenggorokannya. Sasuke sedikit memejamkan mata untuk merasakan sensasi tersebut. Sedikit demi sedikit rasa pedas yang tadi dirasakannya berkurang.

"Terimakasih"

"Ngomong ngomong... bukannya kau tidak suka makanan pedas, Teme?" Pancing Naruto

"S-sasuke-Kun t-tidak s-suka m-makanan p-pedas?" Hinata tampak kaget. Pantas saja kalau Sasuke terlihat sangat kepedasan tadi. Padahal menurut Hinata yakisoba buatannya kali ini tidak menggunakan banyak bubuk merica dan irisan cabe*.

"Aku suka pedas." Sasuke menjawab cepat, lalu ia mendeath glare Naruto.

"Tapi kenapa kau selalu menyingkirkan wasabi saat makan Sushi atau Sashimi?" Tanya Sakura

"Aku tidak suka Wasabi"

"katanya kau suka pedas, wasabi kan pedas" Sakura tidak mau kalah

"Aku suka pedas, tapi tidak suka wasabi. Hey kenapa malah bertanya yang aneh aneh sih" kali ini Sasuke mendeath glare Sakura.

"A-no... K-kenapa m-malah j-jadi b-berdebat s-seperti i-ini?" Hinata memberanikan diri menengahi adu argumen antara Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Ne Hinata-Chan... sebenarnya Sasuke itu tidak suka pedas, tapi demi makan bersama denganmu Sasuke rela berbohong.." Ujar Naruto santai. Ia tak memperdulikan Sasuke yang memelototinya.

"B-benarkah?" Hinata tertunduk malu.

"Katakanlah yang sebenarnya Sasuke.." Sakura menambahkan.

"A-ku tidak mengerti apa yang kalian bicarakan" Sasuke mulai gugup. Tapi ia tetap menyangkal perasaannya. Merasa ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakan pada Hinata kalau dirinya menyukai gadis bermata lavender itu. Tapi sebenarnya Sasuke juga belum tau kapan ia akan menyatakan perasaannya karena setiap kali berdekatan dengan Hinata saja jantungnya sudah berdetak kenacang tidak karuan seperti saat ini.

"Kau suka dengan Hinata kan?" Naruto mebocorkan perasaan Sasuke kepada Hinata.

Hinata tampak kaget. Ia merasa kalau Naruto hanya menggoda dirinya dan Sasuke.

"Hmm sebenarnya kami tidak ingin melakukan ini, tapi sepertinya kau tidak kunjung bergerak, jadi maafkan kami jika Hinata tau hal ini bukan dari kau yang mengatakan..." Sambung Sakura.

"B-bagaimana kalian bisa—"

"Kau setiap pagi selalu memperhatiakn Hinata, lalu pernah mengikutinya pulang, kemudian memberikan kado yang entah apa isinya secara diam diam diatas meja Hinata, terus saat main basket kepalamu terkena lemparan bola karena terlalu fokus memperhatikan Hinata yang lewat dikoridor, kemudian saat dikelas kau mempehatikan Hinata lagi, ya.. sedikit memban—"

"Stop!" Sasuke tidak ingin Naruto menyelasikan kalimatnya dibagian itu. Terlalu membahayakan posisinya mengingat ada Sakura disini. Kemudian ia menarik tangan Hinata untuk menjauh dari kedua temannya yang mendadak jadi detektif tersebut. Bagaimana bisa Sasuke tidak menyadari jika selama ini dirinya dimata matai oleh Sakura dan Naruto.

"Menurutmu bagaimana? Apakah ini akan berhasil, Sakura-Chan?" Tanya Naruto ketika Sasuke dan Hinata sudah pergi.

"Aku yakin. Sasuke pasti menyatakan perasaannya pada Hinata"

""Yatta..! akhirnya. Kita harus menagih janji Itachi-Nii setelah ini"

"Un! Pasti"

.

.

.

"Yang mereka katakan itu benar... Aku menyukaimu, Hinata.. Maaf jika kau harus tau hal ini dari mereka, bukan karena aku yang mengatakan langsung padamu." Mata onyx Sasuke menatap Hinata dengan intens. Dia tak perduli dengan detak jantungnya yang bergemuruh.

"D-daijoubu S-sasuke-Kun..." Hinata tak dapat menyembunyikan wajahnya yang kian merona.

"Jadi bagaimana? Apa kau mau menerimaku?" Tanya Sasuke pada akhirnya

Dapat dilihatnya Hinata mengangguk pelan, tetap dengan wajah yang semerah tomat. Lalu kemudian tersenyum manis sambil menatap Sasuke malu malu. "A-ku j-juga m-menyukai S-sasuke-Kun.." Jawab Hinata.

Setelah mendengar jawaban dari gadis yang disukainya, Sasuke langsung memeluk Hinata erat. Ia merasa lega sekali setelah apa yang selalu memenuhi hati dan pikirannya selama ini kini telah tersampaikan pada gadis yang sekarang telah menjadi miliknya.

Dapat dirasakannya, tangan kecil Hinata membalas pelukannya. Sasuke tersenyum bahagia.

"Sasuke-Kun mau Kakigori?" Hinata bertanya disela sela pelukan.

"Hn.."

**FIN**

_Omake_

"Kampai...!" Naruto, Sakura dan Itachi bersulang atas keberhasilan misi yang telah mereka lakukan. Sesuai janji Itachi, saat ini mereka sedang makan bersama disebuah restoran Tempura di Shinjuku, Tokyo.

"Bagaimana? Cepat ceritakan, aku sudah tidak sabar" ujar Itachi

Dengan semangat Naruto menceritakan kejadian dipantai seminggu yang lalu. Sakura juga menimpalinya sesekali. Terlihat mereka bertiga tertawa senang. Itachi sangat bahagia karene Sasuke sudah mendapatkan orang yang dia sukai.

Sementara itu terlihat Sasuke dipintu masuk tak sengaja mencuri dengar obrolan antara Naruto, Sakura dan kakaknya. Tampak aura hitam menguar dari tubuh Sasuke. Oooh Ternyata dibalik ini semua Itachi lah dalanganya.

*kakigori= Es serut yang dicampur dengan sirup aneka rasa. makanan khas musim panas.

Sebagai tambahan, difiksi ini Hinata sangat menyukai makanan pedas terutama Yakisoba dengan irisan cabe. eheheheh aneh ya.

**A/N**

alhamdulillah akhirnya selesai juga fic gaje punya saya ini. maaf kalo kurang memuaskan atau ceritanya abal dan jelek... mohon reviewnya ya..

terimakasih bagi yang sudah menyempatkan membaca, memfollow, memfavorite dan mereview fiksi pertama saya ini. *BOW*


End file.
